epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Very Scary Christmas!
Ynkr: Welcome back to Total Drama Wikia-ction! Last episode, the merge had begun! The contestants had to hide around in the Western set, equipped with bebe-gun revolvers to shoot each other. Hilarious stuff ensued, including a “cross-fire” where Eye came out with out a scratch and in, Tkid shot an explosive pellet at Eyes from across town, sending him into the chance of being eliminated. In the end, Nail was booted off instead of Eyes! To be honest, where is the LOGIC in these contestants?! Anyways, let’s see what they are doing currently in the mess hall or wherever they are! The camera cuts to a groggy-looking Grinch in the mess hall. Everyone except for Eyes is present in the mess hall. '' '' '' Sierra: Grinch, what’s wrong? Grinch: So… sleepy… '''Grinch: Eyes kept whispering death threats in my ear last night… ' ' ' MSV: Erm… then why didn’t you, oh I don’t know, fall asleep? Grinch: Eyes kept bugging me… MSV: Ah… anyways –turns to Phil-''' We gotta get someone else onto our side! Phil: Yeah but who?! MSV: Well, seeing as though Eyes and Noah hate the both of us and the same in return, Grinch and Tkid are in a alliance, the person left is Sierra. Do you think we can get her on our side? Phil: Maybe… MSV: Well… we can try… Sierra, can you come here for a second? Sierra: Sure, what do you need? MSV: We were wondering if you wanted to join a alliance Sierra: Well… giving the circumstances… I guess… Phil: Great! We will back each other up when it comes to voting and such. Sierra: Erm… okay… 'Sierra: Being the only girl is tough, y’know, if there were more than I would form an alliance with them but… eh. ' ' ' Meanwhile Eyes has entered the mess hall and sits by Noah. '' '' '' Eyes: Hey, Noah, I have a question… Noah: No Eyes: You don’t even know what I was going to say! Noah: You were going to ask if I would like to form an alliance with you to overthrow Phil and MSV, not gonna happen. They’re currently getting Sierra on their side, if not, ON their side. Tkid and Grinch? No, they have their own little alliance. Eyes: Ugh… fine! ''Tkid and Grinch are sitting in another part of the mess hall. '' '' '' Grinch: Why did you announce our alliance to the whole entire competition? Tkid: It slipped… Grinch: Well, there are other alliances that mey be out to get us! Tkid: Noah rejected Eyes so don’t worry about them. MSV, Phil, and Sierra though… Grinch: What?! How do you know all of this?! Tkid: Because they were basically shouting about it… Grinch: Oh… ''As they finish talking, sounds of a scuffle are heard behind them and they turn around. Sierra is standing in the corner as MSV and Noah are fighting, same as Phil and Eyes. '' '' '' Eyes: You little- MSV: I will kill you! Grinch: For the love of- I’m not even gonna try anymore… ''Steeler peeks his head in from the kitchen. '' '' '' Steeler: Again? '–Steeler grabs a kitchen knife- 'Stop or I will come over there! Noah: F*** you, Steeler! Tkid: Ugh… '-Tkid grabs his explosive pellets and revolver from yesterday- 'if you do not stop, I will shoot! Phil: What, are you going to shoot us with bebes? ''Tkid fires at the floor in the middle of them and the pellet explodes. '' '' '' Phil: Okay… we’ll stop… MSV: I’m surprised that you aren’t getting so excited over explosions… Tkid: The demolition challenge sorta taught me a lesson. I still do get excited but… eh. MSV: Ah… where is Ynkr? Steeler: He’s setting up today’s challenge in the Christmas Set Eyes: We’re doing a Christmas-themed challenge in late summer? You guys definitely have your logic straight… Steeler: The Executive Producer is in charge of this all, balme it on him for all of these challenges. Ynkr is just the guy who has to act it out. Grinch: That makes sense… Sierra: Either way, they both need to clean up their acts… ''Ynkr walks in at that time, covered in snow with a Santa Claus suit on. '' '' '' Ynkr: Ho Ho Ho, what are you saying about me? Noah: What? God no! Ynkr: Well, Noah, yes, this is really happening. ''All the contestants turn to look at Steeler. '' '' '' Steeler: It’s hard to explain, don’t ask… Ynkr: Erm… anyways, get to the Christmas Set, I’ll see you in a little bit! '''Sierra: Why does Ynkr have to dress up in a fat suit? ' ' ' ''Everyone exits the mess hall and starts towards the Christmas Set. '' '' '' ''Someone pulls Grinch into a bush. '' '' '' Eyes: Remember, Grinch, watch your a** in this challenge, I’ll send you home in a body bag! Grinch: I’ll beat you for sure, Eyes, you can’t threaten me! Eyes: Then why did you keep flinching last night when I was whispering into your ear? Grinch: I was twitching from the lack of sleep… Eyes: Yeah, whatever, get out of here! ''As they regroup with the others, something flies over head and snow begins coming down on top of them. '' '' '' Sierra: You have to be kidding me! Ynkr: HO-HO-HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Eyes: IT’S LATE SUMMER! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! Ynkr: You’ve made my naughty list, Eyes! In fact, all of you have! ''Ynkr starts searching through his sled and grabs a cannon-like snowball gun. He begins to fire at the contestants. '' '' '' Ynkr: Merry Christmas! Phil: Now look at what you’ve done, Eyes! Eyes: Well sorry for having logic! ''Ynkr begins firing exploding snowballs. Tkid grabs one and throws it back up at Ynkr. It explodes on contact with his sleigh, sending him flying into a far-off set as the contestants get to the set. '' '' '' Ynkr: NOT AGAIN! Steeler: A- ... Eh, Ynkr had that coming… anyways, now it looks like you’re stuck with me for the rest of the challenge! MSV: Nice going, exploso-freak! '''Tkid: Ynkr was firing exploding snowballs at us! What else was I supposed to do?! Steeler: So basically, since Ynkr is somewhere else because of Tkid, you have to climb up this snow-covered hill. Noah: That’s it? Steeler: There is something else but… eh, I’ll keep it a secret. MSV: What? Are there explosions? Steeler: No, there isn’t 'Tkid: Awww… ' ' ' Steeler: Now start up the hill! First person to touch the “North Pole” wins and sends the loser home! Everyone begins marching up through the snow-covered hill. There are bushes and trees on both sides. '' '' '' Sierra: Why do I feel like we’re gonna get ambushed? Phil: Because this is, like, the perfect set-up for that… MSV: Guys, eyes on the prize, we have a chance of getting up there and getting rid of the competition! Phil: I call Eyes! MSV: I call Noah! Sierra: I call… umm… I don’t have any enemies… MSV: Just vote off Grinch or Tkid or something… Sierra: K ''Grinch is being left behind by everyone for he is having trouble walking up. '' '' '' Grinch: This is why I hate snow, it’s hard to walk in! Good thing there aren’t evil versions of Christmas characters coming out and attacking me… ''A deranged Rudolph, a bleeding Santa Claus, and a red-wearing Elsa come walking into the clearing. '' '' '' Grinch: Spoke too soon… Elsa: You’ll wish that it’s Summer Santa Claus: Prepare for a Silent and Deadly Night! Grinch: S***… what about Rudolph? Santa Claus: You’re kidding me, right? Grinch: What?! Elsa: It’s an animal, of course it’s not gonna talk! Grinch: Well it did in the movie… Elsa: Ugh… ''Santa Claus grabs the bottom of Rudolph’s mouth and moves it up and down. '' '' '' Santa Claus –as Rudolph-: We’re gonna kill you! Grinch: Erm… what? Elsa: Seriously, do you not get the message?! Grinch: I do but… three of you? I mean, sure you have ice powers but- ''Santa whistles as more holiday figures come into the clearing. A split in half frost the snowman, Jack Frost, who is missing an eye, a bunch of snowball-carrying elves, and the one and only Grinch. '' '' '' Grinch: Umm… GUYS?! ''The camera cuts to the rest of the contestants towards the front, they hear Grinch’s cry for help. '' '' '' MSV: What the- Grinch?! Noah: F***, Grinch found what Steeler was talking about! Tkid: We have to help him! ''Eyes continues to run ahead to the top, touching the pole. '' '' '' Steeler: Eyes wins! The challenge still isn’t over! Eyes, you can stay there, everyone else, go help Grinch. ''Groans are heard as they head back down the hill. '' '' '' '''Phil: Eyes is going to boot me off for sure… damnit! ' ' ' 'Eyes: I would go ahead and eliminate Grinch quickly but… hmm… ' ' ' Eyes begins rolling around a giant snowball as the camera cuts to the contestants arriving at Grinch’s location, he is cornered by the sadistic Christmas characters. '' '' '' Sierra: OMG! ELSA! ''Elsa turns around. '' '' '' Elsa: Oh, what? Hey guys, look at what we have here! ''The group turns around to see the contestants. Frosty starts hitting his umbrella into his hand. '' '' '' Santa Claus: Ho-ho-ho! Well look whose here! All the people who have made it onto my naughty list! I have a special present for all of those who make it onto there! Noah: I take it that it’s a horrible gift that involves guns… ''Santa’s sleigh comes down and all the holiday figures get on. It lifts into the air as Grinch scrambles to the group of contestants. The holiday figures begins to sing Christmas carols as they each grab a gun. '' '' '' Santa Claus: Rudolph with your nose so bright! Won’t you guide us to bomb them tonight! HAHAHA! Tkid: I’m calling it that this is Ynkr and his interns… Grinch: Either way, run! ''Everyone scrambles pu the hill as Santa’s sleigh pursues them, dropping bombs. After a while, the sleigh drops. '' '' '' Frosty the Snowman –distorted voice-: What kind of manner is this?! Jack Frost: We have to get them or our horror movie won’t happen! Grinch (Real): I say run them over with the sleigh and then hang them up by there throats on the Christmas Tree! Santa Claus: Grinch, we aren’t supposed to kill them! But good idea for running them down, we also might save the second bit for the movie. RUDOLPH! VIXEN! COMET! ALL OTHER REINDEER! RIDE! ''The sleigh heads up the hill at an alarming pace. By this point, everyone is at the top of the hill. Grinch is still stumbling. '' '' '' Grinch: Snow! Sierra: Eyes, what are you doing?! Eyes: Building a Snowball! Noah: To save Grinch? Eyes: Erm… yes! '''Eyes: One rule, if you’re going to get rid of an enemy, take advantage of the situation. ' ' ' Eyes pushes the snowball down as Grinch is almost to the top. Grinch is trampled by it and is carried down the hill. The snowball crashes into the sleigh and they are all carried down. '' '' '' Grinch: Ow… Steeler: Erm… and Eyes is the winner I guess, he will be sending someone homw tonight! ''The camera cuts to the contestants in the mess hall. Grinch has a cast on his leg and is in a wheelchair. '' '' '' Tkid: Well, you could’ve been trampled or sustain a injury to the leg by being rolled into a giant snowball. I’m actually confused on why I’m saying this but thank god for Eyes having a change of heart right there… Grinch: But he didn’t! It was a cover-up! He was threatening me last night! ''Eyes smiles at Grinch from across the room, Grinch shivers. '' '' '' Grinch: Tkid, you have to form an alliance with someone else, my time is up on this show. Tkid: Please, Eyes is going to choose Phil! Grinch: We’ll see… ''The camera flashes forward to the ceremony. '' '' '' Eyes: Sierra, Noah, Tkid, and MSV are safe in my opinion… Phil, I hate you, that’s why you are at risk. Phil: ‘course. Eyes: And Grinch, you were injured because of my attempt to save you. I’m sad to say this but you’re gonna have to go because of your injuries… Sierra: It was nice knowing you, Grinch. Noah: see you in the aftermath… Tkid: Good bye my alliance member… MSV: It’s for the best… '''Eyes: They really fell for it?! These guys are hilarious. ' ' ' ''Grinch is wheeled into the Limo de Losers as the camera pans onto Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well after Tkid shot me down, I rested for a little bit and now I’m back! Anyways, will Eyes be loved or hated? Will Tkid find another alliance member? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wikia-ction! Category:Blog posts